


UchiSaku Week 2016 - Immortal

by moor



Series: UchiSaku Week [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Elven AU, F/M, Fantasy, One-Shot, Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: ItaSaku. When faced with an immortal, it is best to keep your wits about and avoid bargaining at all costs. Unless you're the king's champion and under a deadline to save his son. Written for UchiSaku Week 2016 on tumblr.





	UchiSaku Week 2016 - Immortal

**UchiSaku Week: Day 1: Immortal (ItaSaku, Elven AU)**

Ino nudged Sakura's back, but Sakura refused to proceed, planting her feet and stalling as they stood at the intricately engraved art nouveau-style wooden doors. The graceful, sweeping lines were carved from different types of wood, further enhancing the organic beauty and timelessness of the Keep's Great Archives.

"I changed my mind," said Sakura.

"You're the king's champion, you don't get to change your mind," said Ino, exasperated. "Now come on. Naruto and Sasuke are running out of time, and we need his help."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one who has to offer something in return for the exchange," muttered Sakura with a glare at her best friend and second in command.

"You may not need his help at all. Give yourself more credit, Forehead," said Ino, adjusting the sword hilt at her side so it was fixed in ceremonial, instead of battle-ready, position.

They were meeting a member of the elven nobility, after all. She straightened her hair and tunic, rubbing at the mail reinforcing her leather bodice to ensure it shone with lustre.

"There's a good chance you'll be able to find exactly what you're looking for in plenty of time. The exchange is more of a last resort if it comes down to the wire. Which it won't, because I'm here to help you and we don't fail. Right?"

Spirits renewed at her friend's faith and support, Sakura smiled.

"Right."

Like Ino, Sakura spent a moment tidying her appearance. Her hair wasn't as long and silky as Ino's, however, but she tried to tuck the chin-length strands behind her ears. Her armour was more heavily damaged from long years of battle, but she tried to burnish it a bit to appear clean. Her swords, as she wore two crosswise on her back, and another at her side—along with a pair of daggers in her tall boots—were part of her reputation and she refused to disarm herself, however she did snap them securely in their sheaths and strapped their buckles more tightly around her midsection, inadvertently lifting her moderate bust from their broad leather straps.

Lifting her chin and straightening her shoulders, Sakura knocked twice on the imposing, brass-bound doors before entering the Great Archives.

* * *

As the heavy doors to his sanctuary creaked and groaned, echoing through the cavernous room, Itachi swallowed a sigh. Another visitor? Hadn't he helped enough a decade before?

 _You chose this_ , he reminded himself. It was this or the alternative, and the alternative had held even less appeal.

The pair, as he could make out two distinct stride cadences in spite of the echo, explored his sanctuary realm slowly initially, murmuring to each other before becoming more bold, their footsteps quickening as they began their search. Their voices turned high pitched as they chittered to each other excitedly.

 _The current generation lack even the basest of manners_ , Itachi decided . He wanted to sigh. Even the warlords of old would locate him first and introduce themselves and ask permission, ceremonial courtesy or not, before navigating their way into his vast library. These young ones dove straight in.

And they'll be hopelessly out of their depth without guidance, he mused, flipping a page in his current tome.

Well, when they got desperate, they would find him.

They always did.

* * *

Her red-rimmed eyes itchy and dry, Sakura rubbed them rawer to try and ease their irritation. The Archives were in immaculate condition, however they were dusty and every heavy leather-bound book or crackling scroll she opened released more dust into the air and her face. She coughed into her elbow, plodding on at the ancient oak table.

Across from her on the opposite, matching oak bench, Ino released the lightning bug that had glowed in her callused palm the last several minutes. Her blond brows furrowed, and Sakura looked up at her friend with a worried expression.

"What's the news?"

"They're deteriorating faster than expected, since you left. The healers are trying but they…" Ino met Sakura's eyes, shaking her head.

"How long?" asked Sakura, voice dry.

Ino's brows lowered, her voice softened. "Five days, at most."

* * *

"Five days!"

Startled, Itachi nearly dropped the ink brush he held. As it was, his parchment was now splattered with expensive, indelible ink, his work ruined.

His grip on the brush handle tightened.

Three days. Three days he'd suffered the pair of women invading his precious sanctuary. For the most part they had focused their study in one particular section, the medicines. They had been quiet, respectful, and each day had put away the volumes they had consulted, considerately replacing them exactly where they were to be stored. After covertly observing them for the first day or so, he'd left them to their own devices, reassured they were not there for any nefarious purpose.

But today they had chosen to disturb his peace and his work, and that was not acceptable behaviour.

"Ino, it took us over a week of solid travel to reach the Archives! How are we to find the answer, make it back and concoct whatever remedy we need in less than five days!"

"We can cut back on our sleep, travel faster now that we know the way—and the locations of the traps—and I can use my lightning bugs to send word ahead to prepare the ingredients, when we find them. We can do this if we find the answer today, Sakura. Don't lose hope. You can do it, I know you can!"

"I've been looking, though, Ino. I can't find it," said the first woman, Sakura, in despair. "I'm trying, but it isn't where Tsunade said it would be—"

Itachi slowed his silent steps at hearing that name. The name of the last visitor to his archive, over a decade ago.

"—it isn't with the poisons, it isn't with the plants, it isn't with the flora or even the alchemy. I'm… I'm not sure I'll be able to save them this time, Ino," Sakura said from the other side of a bookcase so tall it reached nearly to the ceiling, the roots of its base sinking into the floor of the archives, its branches high above reaching for the domed roof where the sun shone through. "Sasuke and Naruto… I may not even get back in time to say goodbye."

Itachi froze, his blood running cold.

_Sasuke?_

His eyes narrowing, he sharpened his hearing and listened more carefully.

"Sakura, let's stay focused. If we keep looking, we'll find it. Tsunade said it was here. She wouldn't send you on a wild goose chase, not where Sasuke and Naruto are concerned. She knows how much they mean to you. We'll find the answer."

Sakura's next words were muffled, and Itachi wondered if Ino were embracing her friend to comfort her.

_But… Sasuke?_

_What were the chances…_

_Slim to none_ , he decided, stepping around the corner and ignoring their gasp as he came into view.

In order to keep up the pretense of aloofness, Itachi stood tall, his arms at his sides as he looked down his nose at the women.

This close up he could tell they were pixies. Their slight frame, their bright hair, their pert noses and jewel-toned eyes gave away their lineage, coupled with their emotional behaviour. Their heavy armour and intelligent cross-referencing strategy, evidenced by their extensive notes and referencing, intrigued him, however. Since when were pixies scholars or warriors? Or, as in this case, both?

His curiosity was piqued, however he regained his focus quickly.

"You appear to have reached an impasse," he said, watching their reactions. "May I be of service?"

"Sakura," began Ino in a warning tone, her arms around her best friend.

But to Itachi's surprise, the one called Sakura, all pink hair and startling emerald eyes, moon pale skin and blossom-pink cheeks, straightened her back and met his gaze head on.

"You are The Archivist?" she asked, voice feminine and strong.

Itachi nodded once.

"I am Haruno Sakura, the king's champion and chief healer. The crown prince has fallen ill and I was sent to find a cure. I beg your assistance in locating such a remedy." She paused, swallowing. "And, if you have it, I also request your assistance in confirming the swiftest route or method of travel back to Konoha. Time is of the essence."

Itachi's heart kicked in his chest.

So it was true.

"What you request comes at a heavy price. You seek not one, but two favours. Three, if one considers your pressing time constraint," he replied, wondering at the nature of the crown prince's ailment.

"Sakura," repeated Ino, tugging on her friend's arm while keeping her lapiz lazuli eyes on Itachi. Her stance was wide, her chin tucked low, ready for a fight. She did not trust him.

Ino was wise, it seemed.

However it was not Ino he dealt with.

"What are the terms? What is the price?" asked Sakura, lifting her chin.

Sakura was desperate. This quest was personal in nature.

How… interesting.

"That is for me to decide. Do you accept?" he asked.

"No," said Ino, eyes narrow, her hand on the hilt of her sword—

—even as Sakura met Itachi's gaze.

And nodded.

"Yes," said Sakura, voice strong and firm with conviction. "I accept."

And it was as she spoke that Itachi felt a small thrill of excitement shiver down his spine between his shoulder blades.

There was more to this mystery than met the eye.

And it looked like, for the first time in over a century, he would be escaping the protections of his Keep and travelling back to the kingdom that banished him.

The immortal hid his small smirk as he nodded once more.

"Accepted," he murmured darkly, and around them the branches of the trees rustled as a sudden wind swept through, surrounding Sakura and Itachi and enclosing them in a small, private whirlwind.

"I look forward to your cooperation," he said for her ears alone as the wind brought them together, tearing Sakura from Ino's arms.

To his amusement and increasing preoccupation, her expression hardened.

"And I, yours," she replied.

Oh yes, he thought. This would be diverting, indeed.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for the tumblr UchiSaku 2016 prompt, 'Immortal'.


End file.
